Dynamics
by Running For Anothers Dream
Summary: There are some things that you don't see in a team, like the slowly increasing ache that runs through bones or the silent mirth in someones eyes. Then again, there are some things you do. Robin/Beast Boy friendship, because I think there should be more of it.
1. Gears

A/N: Honestly, I want to thank Jack Mirembe for the idea of doing this. It's a collection of scenes and short stories about the Titans, similar to the story Mechanics. But! It focuses on the friendship between Robin and Beast Boy.

I do take requests, but I also appreciate reviews. Let me know what you think!

* * *

Like a well-oiled machine, the tempo of the Titans never breaks. They move as one during fights and battles, the cogs spinning as they leap into chaos. No matter who the enemy or what the problem, they are always there.

Each gear, each Titan, has a job.

Cyborg, to protect and back up. He is a walking shield and a walking weapon and a walking bomb waiting to go off, because no one hurts his friends. And when they do, they pay. He has lost many things in his life after all, and will not lose more. Not a friend, not a brother, not a fight.

Starfire, passionate and fierce, unwilling to back down. From her beliefs, from her battles, from her way of life. Nothing can hold her down or hold her back, be it chain or iron beam or robotic hands that grip at her and try to stop her from aiding her friends.

Raven, with her calm mind and steady hand, acts as a guiding presence. She may not know the outcome of a battle, but she will not show fear. Cannot show fear. Does not want to show fear. Just as she doesn't want to show anger when a team-mate is slammed into a wall, or pain when someone takes an attack meant for her. But those things, they show even when she wishes they wouldn't.

They work as the pulleys and levers and softly vibrating rods, and they keep the team mechanism that is the Teen Titans on track. But they do not keep it working and they do not say what job must be done.

They are not the oil, which runs swiftly past them, the first to be injured and spill blood across the battlefield. Yet also the first to be refilled, because his gears, his friends, they need a loud laugh and a sense of freedom and relief, and so it is given.

They are not the electric charge, which powers them and keeps them moving forward, a commanding force that never stops. Yet it is also easily swayed, led a stray by ideas that could be better and grander, until there is nothing left for him to give to the gears that he so easily works for.

These things, these people, they are a well-oiled machine and they work as one. But, just like all machines, one day...something is going to break.


	2. Fridge

A/N: It may be a double update, but this second one isn't as long. Just a small, short thing that I thought might make someone laugh. It's the little things that count, right?

* * *

"You have to let me go, dude!" demanded Beast Boy, pleadingly.

Robin gave a snort but didn't look up from the newspaper he was holding. There was no one else in the the tower to back up the changeling, the other members having already taken off to the newest movie theater. Even Raven, in a rare display of emotion, had given in without much fuss.

Though Robin couldn't help but think that was because they were playing a movie on Edgar Allen Poe at the opening, and why would Raven ever pass up on that? Especially when the seats would be unmarred by butter coated fingers or partially chewed bubble gum.

"Come on, Robin! It was an accident when I dumped that milk on you!" insisted Beast Boy. "Cyborg was supposed to come into the kitchen first, not you!"

Unwavering, Robin shook out the paper and turned a page. There was a headline on a recent bank robbery out in Tuscan that caught his attention, dark eyes scanning over the small words. "I already told you, Beast Boy. The fridge needs to be cleaned out and someone has to do it."

Even without looking, Robin could feel how Beast Boy's gaze shifted to the closed refridgerator and the growling contents within. Could feel the disappointment that just permeated the younger boy, who had been so eager to be one of the first at the newest theater.

Beast Boy didn't argue though, just gave a heavy sigh and slouched down, slowly moving towards the other end of the fridge.

His sigh was echoed in Robin. "If you hurry though, you may be able to catch the second showing."

A loud yell echoed through the almost empty kitchen, and the corners of Robin's lips twitched up, just slightly.


	3. Luck

A/N: This is probably my favorite so far and, if it catches anyone's interest, then I may just turn it into a longer story. It's a tempting thought, that's for sure. Something serious to counter the last one, which was mostly for fun.

* * *

Everywhere, the fires were burning. Lacing up the sides of buildings and devouring homes, families, people. Eating away at the peaceful abode that had once made up the inner walls of Jump City.

Smoke filled the sky in giant plumes, tainting the wamr sumemr day. Or maybe, Beast Boy couldn't help but think, it was just warm from the ashes that were falling on his shoulders and the embers that the wind picked up and carried across the city. Maybe, it was just warm because there was so much blood on his uniform that it was impossible to be cold.

Maybe it was just warm because that was how Beast Boy wanted to feel.

Robin, at least, looked cold. Like the warmth had been sucked from his body, skin gone pale and face smeared with something dark. Beast Boy tried to convince himself it was just soot and nothing more then that.

"I'm not going."

Robin didn't answer, just kept staring. There was something on his face though, something about the way his mouth curved and his brows furrowed. Pain, maybe? Worry, definately.

Despite their disagreements, Robin would never wish pain on his comrade. Would most certainly not want to let Beast Boy stay here, where death was a certainty.

"Nothing you can say will change my mind, so don't even try."

Robin doesn't, and for that Beast Boy is greatful. The slightest mention of how distraught Cyborg would be, it would make his reserve crumble. A word about how Raven needed him, wanted him, loved him, and Beast Boy would break.

And he didn't want that. Couldn't let it happen.

Jump City needed a hero, no matter how much the Government insisted it was a lost cause.

Beast Boy was going to be that hero.

Robin could only wish him luck.


	4. Leader part one

A/N: Not my favorite so far, but it will do I suppose. Also, thank you to my first wonderful reviewer! c:

* * *

Beast Boy could have easily taken over the Teen Titans, even if no one realized that.

He was strong - with the energy of every known creature coursing through his veins, there was little that Beast Boy could not do. Crush bones and tear flesh and rip muscles, with a single swipe of claws or clamp of jaws. Lift hundreds of tons or crawl into the smallest of spaces, all with just a single thought.

He was fast - through the air, the water, on land. It didn't matter. Beast Boy could beat any other human in a race. Be that to the fridge for a snack or to the trigger of a bomb, and he always took it seriously.

He was smart - even if the others of his team didn't see it. Even if it wasn't in the most common of ways, because a traditional schooling had never been in his life. But Beast Boy knew how much pressure it would take to snap someones spine and just how much blood a human could lose before they died. Had no problem hacking into any computer or instilling a virus onto an entire city.

Those things, they were second nature to him. And they made him stronger. In ways, they made him even stronger then even Robin. Made him easily capable of bursting into the spot of leader.

It was only trust that kept Beast Boy in check. Trust and respect and instinct that the pack leader was God and God was not to be questioned.

Trust and respect and instinct that began to change the moment Robin did not believe that he had not been the one to harm Raven, but another creature lurking in the sewers.


	5. Computers

A/N: This one is set near the beginning of the series, when the Titan's are still unfamiliar with each other. One of many where the two boys are testing the water and trying to figure things out. Enjoy!

* * *

The words slowly filtered across the screen as the computer started to process the program, setting up one of the back-up lights for the garage. It was a simple task and, eventually, would take seconds to complete. At the moment though, the Titan's database was still setting up, still slow.

They had only been in the tower for a week, after all. It was to be expected, even if it did get on Robin's nerves.

Not as much as the boy hovering just at the doorway to the computer room though, with those wide green eyes and unwavering gaze. It was starting to bother Robin - if only because he wished Beast Boy would either come in and say what was on his mind, or leave and bother someone else.

But the youngest member of the newly formed team just stood there, peeking around the doorframe. Silent.

A few more moments passed, another line filtering over the otherwise black screen. Robin scanned the HTML, checking for errors and finding none.

Silence.

The boy wonder shifted in his seat, rereading the code that had already been formed.

Silence.

A gloved hand reached past him, snatching the mouse. A single deft move and, before Robin could speak, Beast Boy had closed the program.

Spinning the chair he was in around, Robin jabbed Beast Boy in the chest. "What do you think you're doing? That was almost finished!"

For a split moment, Beast Boy's eyes were dark and serious and sharp. Then it was that wide eyed look again as the changeling back peddled, and was that a flash of fear on his face.

"It was a virus! Would have crashed the entire main frame. Just kind of eat away at it and then -sploosh! We wouldn't have any lights or power or anything, and then Cyborg would have to remake it all and we wouldn't be able to live here for way longer," rambled Beast Boy, words all but falling off his tongue.

Robin just stared at him. Then, confused but doing a good job of not showing it, he turned back to his computer and gave a subdued thanks.

After all, Beast Boy would have been the last person that Robin would expect to be good with computers.


	6. They Are

A/N: Here's another short one, and probably the last for the night. Thank you to everyone who reviewed and read, you know that it means a lot to me. As always, I take requests!

* * *

They don't look like they're the same.

They don't act like they're the same.

They don't speak like they're the same.

But they are.

They are both leaders, born into a world where they were given no option but to fight.

They are both fighters, whether they want to be or not.

They are both haunted by harsh words and sharp commands, of a time when they were not heroes but side-kicks.

They are both willing to lay down their lives - and not just for their team, but for anyone who needs it.

They are both the product of an iron fist and a cruel world.

They are both scarred.

These things, they share. These things which have molded them into the boys, the men, that they are.

Beast Boy, who tries so hard to smile and laugh and let others be happy.

Robin, who tries so hard not to waver and to be firm and to give his family the guiding hand he believes they need.

They don't want to be the same, but they are. And one day, it will be clear to everyone.


	7. Eyes part one

A/N: This one is particularly short, but that's because it's going to come in several parts.

As always, I take requests! I also do one-shot requests!

* * *

"I'm fine," insisted Beast Boy, waving off the offered hand.

Robin hardly looked convinced, mouth twisting into a frown. It was an obvious lie, what with the blood smeared over the left side of the changlings face. The way his left eye was closed, glued shut with grime and muck.

"Really," continued Beast Boy, pushing himself up. Didn't cringe, even though the action hurt, tried to smile at his leader. It was grim though, red standing out against once white teeth.

Again, robin just looked at the younger boy. "You aren't fine, Beast Boy. Look at your face!"

The changling tried to brush it off, motioning towards his left eye with over-exaggerated movements. "This? It's just swollen, Robin! Geez, you need to chill out man!"

It may have worked, were Beast Boy's hands not trembling. As it was, the lie was not bought. Robin was no idiot and he was not gullible.

But he was also unsure of what to do right then, with his youngest member so shaken up. With the glass all around them both, small shards still stuck in green skin.

"Beast Boy, look at me." said Robin, and his voice was all serious. "I don't care if your fine or not. I want that checked out, as soon as we get back to the Tower."

Beast Boy cannot refuse.


	8. Eyes part two

A/N: The second part to Eyes! One more part, and then this mini-story is done! Unless, of course, people want it to be longer?

* * *

The moment that Robin and Beast Boy arrived back at the Tower, madness happened. Cyborg was infuriated that his little buddy had gotten so hurt, instantly swooping in and snatching up the changling, steering him off towards the infirmary.

_It is an easy job. Break up the bar fight they were passing on the way home from the store, because they are members of the Teen Ttian's and that is what they do. It escalates quickly. _

For the next twenty minutes, all that Robin could hear was the sound of Beast Boy screaming.

_Someone swings a glass bottle. It shatters._

Past blurred with the present, and Robin burried his face in his hands, trying to decipher whether the screams were real or not.

_There was blood and there was a scream. Horrible and gutteral._

Most of them, Robin decided, were indeed coming from behind that iron door. It made his chest hurt - because he should have been quick enough to stop it!

But he wasn't, he wasn't, and that made things so difficult to handle.

The instant that Cyborg opened up that door, Robin was on his feet. "Is he okay?"

Cyborg's eyes narrowed, mouth drawn into a tight line. Blood stained his white and blue circuitry, just as it had stained Beast Boy's face before.

"Not good," said Cyborg grimly. "He isn't doing good."


	9. Eyes final part

A/N: And here we have it, the final installation of Eyes. Does anyone want to read a more fleshed out version of this? If you're interested, I'll write one up. Otherwise, requests are always loved! c:

* * *

Robin had never felt quite as much respect for Beast Boy as he did right then, when the changling walked out of the infirmary and stared everyone down. One dark green eye. One that was just a touch lighter, marred with raised flesh both in and around and below the socket. And a grin on his face that could rival the sun.

"Hey, everybody!" waved Beast Boy. "Why the long faces?"

Raven looked as though she was going to say something, mouth opening and dark eyes narrowing, but didn't. Instead, she turned on her heel and swept away from the small group, leaving behind nothing but a burst of dark energy and a shattered window.

Robin winced, but the disappointed look on Beast Boy's face never came. Instead, he offered Starfire a hug. Patted Cyborg reassuringly on one arm, and turned to face his leader.

"About time you guys let me out of that place. I was going stir-crazy in there!" chirped Beast Boy, and Robin couldn't help but think the other boy was too cheery sounding.

Pursing his lips together, Robin folded his arms over his chest. "Cyborg says that you still can't see."

Actually, the robotic man had said more than that. That the changling would _never_ be able to see again. That his eye was damaged beyond repair, and nothing would ever be the same.

That it wasn't Robin's fault.

_But really, it was_.

Beast Boy didn't falter in the slightest, and that was a give-away to Robin. Instead, he shrugged. "Yeah, it's a little weird but I'll get used to it. Gonna need to really work on walking around like this when I'm shifted. It totally throws me off."

Unspoken words, this time from the changling and not the larger man beside him.

_I'm afraid but I'll be fine. Help me get used to this._

Robin gave a slight nod, thrown off by the determination that flashed through Beast Boy's eyes. It was such a contrast to the goofy grin plastered on his face.

But it was real, like few things Beast Boy did were.

"Alright," said Robin, nodding again, this time more certain. "We'll handle this. I want you back on duty in two weeks, top. Understood."

A mock salute. "Sure thing, Robin."


End file.
